Midnight Sanctuary EN
by UrbanStar96
Summary: 20's AU: Val is a singer searching for a new job in a night club/burlesque show. various SP characters, songs from "burlesque" and melanie martinez, different ships (Valduggery/Ghanith/Trashgrace etc) ALSO AVAILABLE IN GERMAN!
1. Chapter 1

Midnight Sanctuary/ Introduction

(Melanie Martinez – Toxic)

Sweating bodies pushed against each other in the darkness, pushed to the front of the stage, like moths that where drawn to light, just to get one look. The heat in the little room got to Erskine Ravel as he was about to draw closer to the stage as everybody else, totally bewitched by this voice. It wasn't his first time in this shady nightclub in the suburbs. Most of the time he met here with other club owners to play poker, but not tonight. Wads of smoke billowed through the airless room, drew circles over their heads and drifted into every corner. He had found a small pathway within the moving mass and he started for the stage. He bumped against a few other male guests, who grunted discontented, but at last turned back to the stage. And up above there she was, the entity with the most precious voice Erskine Ravel had ever heard. She sat on a bar stool, leaning towards the microphone. Her long pitch black hair fell in thick heavy locks around her figure, her face he couldn't see. She was wearing a red skin-tight dress, which was caressing her curves. He nearly lost his mind over her. Suddenly she moved. Big dark eyes look directly at him, they closed as she reached the highest note and her lips pressed against the microphone. She was too beautiful to describe, like a goddess, as she sat there on this old battered stage and sang like her soul was on fire. Erskine would make her sing in his nightclub, no matter the cost.


	2. Chapter 2

Midnight Sanctuary/ 1

(Christina Aguilera – Prima Donna)

The show was over and Erskine breathlessly got back to the bar. Many guests left the club already and as the door swung open they hurled their coats closer around themselves as the cold air brushed against their heated bodies. The barkeeper took Erskine's order. He looked around the now half empty club, searched for her, but without luck. Grunting he took his drink and leaned against the bar. He would miss her, if she didn't leave the club through the main entry! He wanted her for his burlesque show, she would lure people into his club like she did today. He sank back into the memories of her wonderful voice; he wished she had sung longer. Movement to his right caught his attention. Wearing a black fur coat she took a seat next to him. "One whiskey sour as always Earl." Only now he could make out the colour of her eyes; a blinding dark brown threw him into the abyss. She had removed her lipstick and looked way younger than before. She couldn't have been a day older than twenty.

" The drinks on me", Erskine gave the barkeeper ten pounds and waved it away as the barkeeper returned with his change. "Thank you Sir." Erskine tipped his hat towards her. Now was his chance. He stretched his hand towards her, "Erskine Ravel's the name, I'm very pleased to meet you. You've got a wonderful voice, if I say so myself." He looked her up and down, hiding his eyes behind his hat. She took his hand, she had a strong grip. "Valkyrie Cain. I'm very happy to hear that you liked my show." A shining smile brightened up her face. Erskine hadn't thought that she could get even more attractive. "Valkyrie", he tested her name on his tongue. He could get used to that. "You really got talent, it's a shame that you're performing in such a shabby club." He looked around, scanning the old furniture, a disgusted look on his face. He gave her a crooked smile. Valkyrie's face was a grimace," Well, it's not that bad. I'll find something better sooner or later. Bills don't pay themselves, am I right?" Her smile got sad, one finger ran around the edge of her glass. Perfect, she searched for a better job! Erskine cleared his throat, "Today's your lucky day! As luck would have it I'm also searching for a new singer for my show." He took a sip of his drink, licked his lips and looked straight at her body. "You own a club?" She blushed. Erskine chuckled to himself. "Yes, and a very well-known may I add." He downed his drink and stood, taking his coat from the table. "Here's my card, if you're interested. Drop by tomorrow night." Valkyrie took the small card. It was dark red and black, with lace on one end.

"Thank you very much, but there's no number to ca-…" Valkyrie looked up, but Mister Ravel was already gone. Strange. She sank into her seat. She hadn't even noticed how tense she was. There was something on this Mister Ravel she couldn't quite get. She downed her drink, closed her coat around her and rushed into the cold autumn air. Tomorrow night would be interesting.


End file.
